


for the blessing

by cammm



Series: the things that make us [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: AU - Even's asks for the blessing, Even buys a ring, Gay Love, Isak and even - minute for minute, Lunch date, M/M, isak and even - together for eternity, jonas supoorts Even, nervous!Even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammm/pseuds/cammm
Summary: Even really wants to ask Isak to marry him. He's picked out a few rings. And knows just how he wants to ask Isak... all he has to do is get the blessing.°°°Little AU of Even getting the blessing to ask Isak to marry him.





	for the blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspo from a friend the other day. We were talking about an Evak engagement, and I came up with this. I hope you love it!!
> 
> Enjoy. ((:

Even kissed Isak’s forehead, as he slowly woke up.

Isak sighed heavily, snuggling further into his boyfriend, as he wrapped a hoodie clad arm across Even’s naked chest. His nose pushed beneath Even’s jaw, while he released a quiet groan at the light.

“Good morning, beautiful.”

Isak, like expected, rolled with eyes with tinted cheeks, “Morning. What time is it?”

“Like 9:30. Are you hungry?”

Even was particularly anxious for the day. After almost two years of dating, and more than a year of living together, Even was going to sit down with a certain someone and ask for his blessing to marry Isak.

Because Even loved Isak more than anything he’s ever come across in his life.

There was no better time than that moment. They were doing pretty well financially, they loved each other, Even was doing really well in terms of his disorder. Isak graduated the previous spring, and now, Even and Isak were both working and going to uni.

“I’m okay. I think I might hang out with Jonas, today. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen him.”

Even nodded, letting his planned out lie slip out, “I’ve got lunch plans with my mom, so I won’t really be around until later tonight.”

Isak smiled, clashing his green with his lover’s blue, “I love your mom. We should go for dinner again, soon.”

Softly pressing their lips together, Even hummed, “I’m sure she’d love that.”

“Tell her hi, for me. Okay?”

“I will.”

“Even?”

“Yes, Is?”

Propping himself up on his elbow, Isak looked down at Even, observing his beautiful eyes, and soaking in everything that made Even so… Even.

“I love you.”

Even let an adoring smile lift his lips, as his eyes crinkled and his happiness glowed through his skin. A lazy hand carded through Isak’s hair, yanking his down towards an impatient mouth.

“I love you, too.”

ººº

Just after 12:00, Jonas was knocking on their apartment door. Even answered it, since Isak was in the shower.

“Hey, Even.”

“Halla,” Even greeted with a smile, opening the door wider so Jonas could step inside.

“Where’s Isak?”

“Shower. He should be done soon, though.”

Jonas saw that Even was more or less dressed up, with his hair styled nicely, as always. Assuming Even was leaving, Jonas asked, “Where you headed?”

Even grinned at his shoes, looking very small for such a tall guy. His crinkly eyes met Jonas’ icy blue gaze, watching dark eyebrows rise.

Clearing his throat, Even glances at the bathroom door, “I’ll only tell you if you swear you won't tell Isak.”

Squinted eyes, lead to a somewhat unsure, “Okay?”

“I mean it, Jonas.”

“Okay, okay, I promise,” Jonas almost laughed, arms raised in front.

“I'm getting the blessing to ask Isak to marry me.”

“Hva faen! No way!”

Even nodded, “Isak thinks I’m going to lunch with my mom.”

“But you're going to talk to… Tarje?”

Huffing, Even violently shook his head, “Fuck, no. You and I both know that Tarje has no right to say what does and doesn't happen to Isak.”

“Then who are you going to-”

“Even, is Jonas here?”

Isak’s voice startled both Even and Jonas.

“Uh, ja.”

“I'll be right out!”

Just before Isak opened the door, Even managed an “I'll tell you later.”

Even and Jonas turned toward the glowing, damp boy in the doorway. His wet curls were being towel dried, as Isak let a smile remain on his mouth, with a shirt hung over his shoulder, ready to pull over his head.

“I'm gonna…” Jonas trailed off, pointing towards the bathroom.

When Jonas had the bathroom door closed, Isak met Even’s eyes.

“I’m leaving,” Even sighed, smiling at his gorgeous boyfriend, “I'll let you know when I'll be home, okay?”

Isak nodded, pushing off the wall, and pressed his lips softly to Even’s, “Okay, I'll see you later.”

With a hand hooked around Isak’s bare waist, Even grinned at his boy, tugging him into another kiss, “I love you, baby.”

“I love you, too.”

Even ran his fingers through Isak’s wet curls, making him grin, and lean further into his touch, when Jonas came back into the room.

“I've gotta go. My mom’s waiting for me.”

An almost inaudible groan left Isak, followed by an even quieter, “I just always want to be with you.”

Even chuckled, “You have no idea, sweetheart.”

A few more pecks and pets were exchanged, until they said a final goodbye.

“I'll see you tonight, baby. I'll bring dinner if I'm that late, okay?”

Nodding, Isak finally separated his body from his boyfriend’s and Even was opening the door.

“I love you.”

Even grinned at his toes, glancing back at smirking green eyes, “I love you, too.”

It took so long for Isak to feel comfortable enough to say those words in front of other people - especially, people like Jonas, who'd surely tease him about it.

It made Even feel so fucking good that Isak was proud enough to say I love you to him in front of people, proud enough to hold his hand in public, and kiss him, and just hold him.

ººº

Sitting in front of a nervous Even, was none other than Eskild.

Even bit the inside of his cheek, as Eskild watched him, “Okay, Even, you’ve got me here. What was so important to talk to me about? You could’ve called, but instead, you’ve bought me lunch and have that nervous look on your pretty face.”

“I wanted to talk about Isak.”

“I know. You’re a little more transparent than that. If it wasn’t about Isak, then you would’ve brought him along… nei?”

“Uh, I guess, you’re right.”

Eskild snorts, sipping his drink, “Of course, I’m right. The guru is always right - especially when things concern my baby gay.”

Blue eyes narrowed on Eskild, “Your baby gay?”

“Start talking, Even.”

“Right, well, we both know that Isak’s dad is… well-”

“Ja, okay,” Eskild cut in, not really wanting to talk about Tarje and all the shit he’s done to Isak.

“And I know how much Isak means to you, and how much you mean to him.” Even looked up from the table, “You know how much I love him, right?”

“I do.”

“You took him in when he needed someone. I’ll always be grateful for that, because if you weren’t there for him, I don’t know if I would’ve ever found him. You took over a position that Tarje has spent Isak’s life being too cowardly to do. Which is why I think it’s only fair to talk to you about this.”

“Fuck, wait.” Eskild had wide eyes. He was piecing it all together.

Even’s nervousness. The love proclamation. Coming to him, rather than Tarje.

Fuck. Fuck.

Even’s wandering, nervous gaze snaps back up to Eskild’s. Even’s heart nearly stopped, until he saw that Eskild was smiling wide.

“Eskild, I-”

“No, no, wait. I just need a minute to soak this up, before you ask.”

A surprising laugh leapt from Even’s throat, “Hva?”

Fanning himself, Eskild calmed down, looking very seriously at Even, with his chin propped on his hand, “Please continue, sugar.”

“Right, well, I love him, Eskild. You've kind of become a father figure to him, so I think it's only far to talk to you about how I'd like to marry him.”

“Faen, is this really happening?”

Even nodded, “Yes, Eskild. I want to marry him more than anything. I've never wanted something more.”

Eskild squealed, clapping his hands, “Go on.”

“Would you, as Isak’s parental figure, give me your blessing to marry him?”

“Uh, yes! Ja, of course! I'd be more than honored to give you that. You have my blessing, Even.”

Any previous nerve left Even in a heavy sigh.

_Phew._

“Do you know when you're going to ask him?”

“Not yet, but I know how.”

“How?”

Even chuckled, “I’m not telling.”

“Be careful, Beck Næsheim, I might revoke my blessing.”

Shaking his head, Even denied the threat, “You’d never.”

“Alright, that's true. I'd never take that from you two.”

“Thanks, but, um… I was hoping you'd go pick a ring out with me, today? I've narrowed it down, I just need someone to help me decide which one is the best.”

°°°

Even didn't make it home that night until around 18:00.

Isak and Jonas were watching some old horror film, when Even walked in. They were sitting on the floor with their backs up against the bed, and blankets wrapped around themselves. There was a selection of snacks around them in the nearly dark room.

Smiling to himself, Even went into the kitchen to get some water, and when he was halfway done with his glass, Jonas had taken residency leaning against the doorframe.

“Hey, Even.”

“Hey,” Even murmured, reaching in his jacket pocket to pull out the small velvet box.

A shocked face took over Jonas, as he slowly reached for the box, keeping his voice level, “How was lunch? And your mom, how is she?”

“Lunch was actually really great. Mom is doing well, she’s just been a bit busy lately.”

“Fuck,” Jonas whispered, “You get this today?”

Even nodded, whispering back, “Eskild helped me pick it out.”

“Eskild? Was he… He was the one? The one you asked instead of Tarje?”

Again, Even nodded, swiping the box back from Jonas, and slipping it into his pocket, “You think he’ll like it?”

“Hell yes.”

Grinning, Even lead Jonas back out to the main part of their apartment.

“Halla,” Isak said, looking up at Even from the movie.

“Halla,” He responded, sitting beside Isak on the floor. His lips met Isak’s cheek, leaving it reddened from a blush, “How’s your day?”

“Bra. Yours?”

“So good, Is. So good.”

“Good,” a dimpled mouth pushed against Even’s full lips.

Jonas sat on the other side of Isak, making them pull away from each other, “C’mon, guys. You’ve got the rest of your lives to kiss, save it till after the movie.”

His voice was teasing, and his wink shot Even’s way, had Even laughing.

_That fucker._

Isak laughed, too, before adjusting his blanket around Even, as well, and moving to cuddle into his chest.

Because everything was alright.

Everything was okay.

Jonas was right: they’d have the rest of their lives to kiss.

And Even could hardly wait.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading and thanks for the support! I hoped you enjoyed reading this little AU I whipped up❤️


End file.
